Clutches are provided to connect and disconnect all-wheel drive (AWD) systems through a power transfer unit (PTU) or a rear drive unit (RDU). One known type of clutch is used in an automobile to switch between AWD and two wheel drive (2WD) mode. In these known clutches, it is necessary to synchronize the speeds between an input shaft and output shaft. A variety of synchronization assemblies are provided to synchronize the speeds of the input shaft and output shaft. However, these known synchronization assemblies can cause chatter, clashing, and/or grinding of the synchronizing components, which results in undesirable wear to the clutch components.
It would be desirable to provide a compact assembly that provides a smooth and quiet synchronization arrangement between the input shaft and output shaft.